La Sultana y la Real
by The Nova 6
Summary: En el pasado, hubo una batalla entre ellos dos. En el presente todavía continúan peleando. Antonio/Sadiq


**Disclaimer: España y Turquía le pertenecen a Himaruya, no a mí.**

**LA SULTANA Y LA REAL**

**

* * *

**

* * *

No fue coincidencia que tu barco fuera a estrellarse contra el mío en primer lugar. Aunque me lo estuviste repitiendo todo el rato mientras luchábamos en cubierta. Primero en tu navío, luego en el mío. Después, un salto y volvimos al tuyo. Ninguno se cansaba.

—Me he estrellado contra ti primero por pura casualidad. Entiende que sólo ha sido eso. No intentes buscar más motivos en tu mente, España. Porque no existen.

Sí existían. ¿Crees que no pude darme cuenta? Te despojaste del antifaz sólo para pelear contra mí. Para que yo te viera los ojos. Ojos verdes como los míos. Ojos en los que, al ver que yo me perdía, sonreías satisfecho.

—No importa cuántas veces me lo repitas, sé que no existe la casualidad. Lo has hecho intencionadamente, porque...querías que yo te viera, y querías verme.

Cuando yo pronuncié esas palabras, me devolviste una mueca de incredulidad. Después me miraste con lástima.

—Pobre mente, que vives una pesadilla angustiosa en la que te crees todo lo que te pasa —dijiste, volviendo a sonreír, y provocándome un escalofrío. Te acercaste a mí, a paso lento, como si para ti no existieran los gritos, los disparos, los golpes de madera contra madera y metal contra metal...nada. Me acariciaste la mano en la que sostenía mi espada, haciendo que se me cayera al suelo. Tu mano después subió por mi pecho, por mi casaca roja, y al llegar a mi barbilla, la tomaste con delicadeza, una delicadeza que yo no sabía que fueras capaz de mostrar. Me obligaste a mirarte. Y al cruzar mis ojos verdes con los tuyos, noté que las lágrimas se me agolpaban, y algunas comenzaban a caer.

—¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto? —pregunté, intentando bajar la mirada. No me lo permitiste. Tampoco salió ninguna palabra de tus labios. Todo lo que hiciste fue secarme una de las lágrimas y mirarme a la cara. Una caricia en mi mejilla, que sólo me hizo llorar más—. Por favor, no sigas. No me acaricies más.

—¿Por qué? —tu voz sonaba tan...cálida, tan amable, tan...no sabía cómo describirla—. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?

No supe responderte. No me salía la voz, y todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Tú te diste cuenta y acercaste tu cara a la mía.

—Ésta ha sido siempre tu debilidad, España. Tenerme cerca de ti. Dices que eres fuerte, pero yo conozco tu punto flojo...puedo manejarte a mi gusto... —noto que me abrazas por la cintura, haciendo que temblara aún más e intentara alejarme de ti, pero mis piernas parecían clavadas al suelo. No era capaz de moverme.

—Suéltame —te pedí, con apenas un hilo de voz, pero no podía dejar de mirarte. Tu cara se acercaba poco a poco, hasta que noté tus labios sobre los míos—. No...

Aquel beso me robó mi esencia, dejé de ser quien era. Olvidé absolutamente todo excepto ese beso. Odiaba estar tan indefenso en manos de nadie, pero yo...yo no podía evitarlo, ni aunque me esforzara por recomponerme lograba nada. Me agarré a tu cintura, sin pensar en nada, y mientras me acariciabas la espalda, creo que gemí un par de veces con voz ahogada.

—¿Vas a seguir peleando, España? Respóndeme si crees que eres capaz de seguir enfrentándote a mí —preguntaste, aun sabiendo de antemano cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Yo tenía que seguir haciéndolo. No dependía de mí.

—Tengo que hacerlo...tú no lo entiendes —me sequé las lágrimas que me quedaban y recogí mi espada de la cubierta—. Crees que por venir y besarme ya has arreglado todo pero...no es así.

—Supongo que entonces me había equivocado contigo, ¿cierto? —respondes, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora tienes en la cara una mueca de rabia, y agarras tu alfanje tan fuerte que se te marcan las venas en los nudillos. Esta pelea no va a terminar. Aunque la guerra acabe, nuestra pelea nunca va a terminar.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notita explicativa: **La Sultana y la Real eran los barcos insignia de las flotas turca y Española en la Batalla de Lepanto, comandadas por Alí Pashá y Juan de Austria, respectivamente.**  
**


End file.
